Bloodborne: Scourge of the Church
by darkcastchamp
Summary: Taking place before the initial story of the Good Hunter, we meet a devoted Hunter of the Church, Califax, the apprentice to Church Hunter, Father Gascoigne, as we follow his last days into the nights of the Hunt. Happy Halloween of 2016 !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood…this was how everything started…ever since I was a part of the Church, I was told everything about the Old Blood. There was a civilization before ours that lived underground. These people were called the Pthumerians, a society that worshipped sentient beings called the Great Ones who bestowed the Pthumerians with this special blood. Master Lawrence, the founder of the Church Order, was part of the excavation group that discovered the long faded Pthumerian city, underground our beloved haven of Yharnam. There, Master Lawrence was able to find a supply of the Pthumerians, Old Blood and immediately saw it's healing capabilities…from this new discovery, it was where Master Lawrence built his foundation and created the Church Order…but it was also when everything went to hell…

"Califax." My mind was brought back to the events of the present by my master's voice. I was sitting on the dead body of a were-wolf monster, my Rapier stabbed right into the beast's cranium and through its brain. I looked up to see my master, donning the black robes of us Church Hunters with the white sash hanging from around his neck and an end dangling from behind, exactly what I was wearing too. My master also had on a worn out bucket hat that created a shadow over the majority of his face and his long, white hair gleamed against the moon's twilight. "Yes Master Gascoigne?..." Gascoigne, a pastor of the Church Order and a powerful Hunter as well. His great faith in the church and his want to protect humanity was what drew me to follow him. He didn't really mind how I chased him like a little puppy. I followed him around enough and survived long enough for him to allow me to call him Master. He pulled his massive axe blade out of another one of the were-wolves that we killed together as he looked over towards me with his cerulean, blue eyes gazing into my leafy green ones. "Let's get going Califax. We promised Viola that we'd be back by dusk." Master chuckled. I lightly jumped up to my feet, pulling my own weapon out of the creature's head and sheathing it. As it rumbled, I held one hand over my stomach, sighing out, "Whew, it's about time we head back. I've wanted some of Ms. Viola's cooking lately." Just the thought of Viola's hot meals was enough to make me drool slightly, but also make me even hungrier, "Ah! Master, shall we head on back?!" I asked rather persistently, making master laugh out loud. He placed an arm around my neck and began to drag me along down the blood-soaked road of slain were-wolves and feral beasts, "Alright then! When we get back, we'll have a nice feast for a successful hunt tonight!"

We were finally able to arrive at Master's place with the sun just coming out over the horizon. He threw open the door and let out a hearty yell, "Viola! Amelia! We're back!"

"Daddy!" Running out from one of the rooms in the house was a little tart who had long, golden hair, much like her mother. It was Master Gascoigne's daughter, Amelia. I lightly smiled, seeing the father and daughter embrace each other in a tight hug before Amelia's sights turned to me. "And Uncle Califax is here too!" She released her father to quickly run over and give me a hug too nuzzling her head into my stomach. Rubbing her head, I chuckled out, "Hey there Amelia. Good to see you again."

"Is that Califax I hear?" Another womanly voice came out from the kitchen as walking out was a blonde beauty, wearing a purple colored dress and had a necklace on that had a bright, red ruby encased on it. This was Master Gascoigne's wife, Viola. "Hehe, hey Ms. Viola, I'm sorry to intrude." I apologized.

"Oh no, not at all! Please Califax, you're family. Stay as long as you like, especially stay for your first meal of the day after a long night of defending our precious city." Viola giggled slightly.

"Haha now now dear, no need to innocently guilt trip him into staying." Gascoigne hugged his beloved wife from behind and kissed her cheek. It always makes my heart warm up to see Master so happy. This is indeed a family that can be able to stand the tests of time. "Heh, alright, I guess I'll stay." I responded along with my stomach moaning very loudly. This made Amelia giggle out loud, "Uncle Cali's stomach made a rumbly~! Hehehe~!"

"Hah, make fun of me now huh?" I picked up Amelia and held her over my shoulder, making her laugh, "Uncle Cali, haha, put me down~!"

"Alright you two, come on in and let's eat." Viola called over with me bringing Amelia in, still over my shoulder.

The table was rather quiet as we were all enjoying the delicious meal that Ms. Viola prepared. Master Gascoigne and I definitely showed that we were hungry as we were gobbling up our food rather quickly, making Ms. Viola roll her eyes before laughing lightly from our behaviors, "I'm at least glad that Amelia here isn't picking up on your mannerisms you two."

"Haha, please forgive us dear, but we are pretty exhausted from what we took on last night." Gascoigne explained.

"Oh? What was that exactly?" Viola titled her head in curiosity. Master Gascoigne looked over at me and nodded, wanting me to explain. I quickly gulped down the bite of food I had in my mouth and replied, "It was a massive horde of were-wolves."

"Oh my. I should be grateful you two weren't injured." Viola gasped out.

"Aaaah no need to be afraid my dear. With Califax here watching my back, not even the Great Ones will be able to make me shake in fear." Master Gascoigne praised. It really made me feel important, hearing him say such things to me. I couldn't help but smile brightly with my eyes closed, finishing up the last bites of my plate. "Ok then, I guess I should head on back to the Grand Cathedral." I stated while standing up from my seat.

"Wha? Oh we don't have to worry about that right now Califax. Sit. Relax." Master Gascoigne insisted.

"Heh, sorry Master, but Alfred will have both of our hides if we don't report in on time this time. I'll go and report in. Stay here with your family."

"Oh Califax, you really are a saint in disguise." Viola smiled, making me rub my head in embarrassment, "Heh, now now it's the least I can do." Then I began to turn and walked over to head out the door. Before I could make it off of the front steps, Master Gascoigne called back from within the doorway, "Califax…"

"Yes Master?" I turned around in response.

"You know. For five years now, you have been a most valuable ally to the Church…and to me." He lightly smiled, but the smile soon faded away, "Tell me…how exactly have you been feeling over these five years of Hunting?"

"Heh, in all honesty Master, I feel great. Nothing makes me feel anymore happier than a chance to serve the Church and defend humanity from these creatures."

"Hmmm…" Gascoigne looked down as if he was in deep thought, but soon returned a smile back to me, "Ok then. You can go on ahead now."

"Hehe ok, see ya later master!" I ran on up the stone paths of Yharnam, making my way to the Great Bridge that led to the Grand Cathedral, the headquarters of the Church Order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And you were able to kill them all?" The curly, blonde haired, church hunter, Alfred, stood before me, wearing his usual, white, Church Order garbs.

"Um, yes sir…" I responded. I've always been rather intimidated by Alfred, not just him, but just the Executioners in general. The Executioners were a special branch of the Church Order's Hunters who hunt a very…special kind of creature. I wasn't able to get much of it from Master Gascoigne since even HE didn't seem to know anything about. Wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, or he was lying to keep me safe in some strange, long-run kind of way. "Along with Master Gascoigne, I was able to-"

"Oh so Gascoigne was with you during the were-wolf extermination. That explains things a lot more now." Alfred seemed to have been taking notes in some sort of journal for data. My eyes widened up as I felt some anger boiling up inside of me, "What's that supposed to mean?" I growled out a little.

"It means exactly what you think it means. You may have been a part of this Order for over five years now, but you my…eccentric, little boy," Little?! I screamed in my head. "You are still a mere pup when compared to some of those who Hunt, especially those who do Hunting by themselves. Even I have to admit that even Gascoigne still has a long way to go considering he still does missions alongside-"

"Alongside who…Alfred?" Another voice spoke up from behind me as I quickly turned around to see a high-middle-aged male wearing a light armored, Hunter Garb that was made from soft fabric and padded with a couple layers of cloaks. Some people may raise an eyebrow at how rudimentary us Hunters' attire was, especially when it comes to Hunting beasts. However, as the saying goes, "Why worry about defense when you have speed to back it up?" And this man's garbs had a tint of yellow to it, making me, and also other Hunters of the Yharnam area, know exactly who it was. "Master Henryk!" I called out, seeing Master Gascoigne's hunting partner approach us.

"Ah yes, Henryk…" Alfred muttered out, showing a sign of distaste from saying his name. Alfred and Henryk never saw eye to eye since Henryk was part of the Workshop Hunters, which was the first group of Hunters that were established before the Church Order's Hunters. "I thought you weren't much of a church man." Alfred continued on.

"Really though, I must question whether anyone here should be considered a church man for what most of us here do for a living." Henryk called out as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Now why don't ya leave this young lad be and let him continue doing what we've been doing for years and many more years to come."

"Hmph, I can't exactly be mad at how such a lowly pleb like you could never understand the importance of how much discipline we need to ensnare upon these young minds, Henryk." Alfred explained. "The sooner we get them to hunt by themselves, the more people we can spread out among the city and forests to kill more efficiently. Only then can we start seeing an end to this seemingly endless spawn of nights."

"And if you keep encouraging people to hunt by t'emselves, the easier it'll be for someone's mind to be lost." Henryk stated, making Alfred break the quill he was holding in half. "Come on boy, let's head on out." Henryk lightly patted my shoulder, cuing me to follow along.

We walked on out of the Grand Cathedral into the sun-drenched areas of Central Yharnam as I waited for us to be far away from any eavesdropping churchmen before I spoke, "Master Henryk, what exactly did you mean by "easier for someone's mind to be lost"?"

"Aaaah Califax, just make sure that ya don't do anyt'ing hasty while you're on the hunts, especially if me nor Gascoigne are around. And trust me…there will be some nights when we won't be around." Henryk warned.

"I just don't understand half of the things Father Alfred talks about, Master Henryk. If he's so worried about not having a lot of men out during the Hunts, then why can't he or some of the other Executioners lend a hand?" I asked, brimming to the core with annoyance from how Alfred talked to them. "I've heard tales about what a single Executioner can do by himself."

"Aaaah ya really t'ink t'ose wiped-nose tit-milk-munchers are gonna do anything based off of morality?" Henryk scoffed and cursed. "If there is one t'ing you should know about those Great One, ass kissers, Califax, is that some of them are not to be trusted when it comes to acting on formality."

"…What about Master Gascoigne?" Both me and Henryk stopped in our tracks as he looked over at me with a smile to my question, "Your master…is the only good t'ing that came outta that church, Califax. And he's someone you should definitely watch if ya want ta be that kind of Pastor ya wished to be." Henryk poked me right on the forehead, making me smile slightly.

"If anything…Master Gascoigne is the one man I wish to be like." I lightly spoke continuing to walk down the street with Master Henryk.

Me and Henryk soon arrived at the Oedon Chapel down the road as I could hear a sermon going on inside from a rather familiar voice, making my face immediately light up a light shade of pink. "Oho my my, what's makin' ya light up like t'at, Califax?"

"Eh?! N-Nothing! Oh look, a sermon is going on! I better give my prayers while I can!" I stumbled out, trying to change the subject, but also trying to find an excuse to stare at the one who was giving the sermon, Vicar Amelia. When I first met Vicar Amelia, it was on accquantial terms while I was with Master Gascoigne at the Grand Cathedral. When I looked at her for the first time with her sea-blue eyes and her wheat-golden hair, it was as if one of the Great Ones themselves smacked me across the face with a hand covered in aphrodisiac. It only came as a shock when I found out that Vicar Amelia was actually little Amelia's godmother. I mean, Gascoigne kind of did name her after the Vicar. It may seem a little weird and awkward, but whenever I saw the Vicar, I tried my best to find anyway to try and converse with her, verbally or activity-wise like this sermon.

"Oh, hello Califax." Vicar Amelia was standing before me as I jumped back in a quick gasp. I was too busy in my own thoughts to not notice she just finished up the sermon. "Oh, um, a-afternoon Lady Vicar." I quickly bowed to Vicar Amelia, trying to hide the shade of pink that quickly came over my face. Master Henryk was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud as well.

"I see you were able to listen in to my sermon. I am humbly appreciative that you were able to do that." Vicar Amelia placed one hand over her heart, returning the bow to me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Grand Cathedral." Vicar Amelia gave a quick smile to me that made my heart melt before walking away. Henryk now released his laugh out, placing me into a headlock, "Gah! C-Careful Master Henryk!" I cried out in surprise.

"Haha! Califax, don't t'ink you can hide it from me." He pointed off in the direction that Vicar Amelia was walking off in, making me look at her from behind. "You want to get with t'at don't you?" Master Henryk teased me, making the pink shade on my face turn a dark red, "A-Aye, that's true. Whenever I look at her, I feel like my heart goes feral and makes me think of the most defiling things me and her could do."

"Hahahaha! For a church boy, you really have a dark mind, Califax." Henryk poked me in the forehead again, continuing with the teasing. "I gotta say though, there's one thing that's keeping those dreams from becoming reality."

"Wh-What?!" I stammered.

"She's a Vicar. She swore abstinence before she came into that position." His words pierced my heart, making me feel like I now have a dark cloud hanging over my head. I hung my upper body over in shame, making Henryk pat my back, still laughing, "Ain't chastity a bitch! Hahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?! What do you mean I have to stay back from tonight's hunt?!" I looked up in complete distraught at Master Gascoigne and Master Henryk. It was just about time for the sun to set as it was time for Hunters to prepare for the nightly Hunt. Master Henryk rubbed his right palm down his face in annoyance, "I told you this was how he was gonna Gascoigne. We should've done what I said and just kept quiet until the last minute when he couldn't do anything."

"Henryk!" Gascoigne lashed out at his Hunting partner.

"What the heck Master?!" I continued yelling.

"Now Califax, I'm asking you to stay behind for your own good. It's just not safe to be out on the Hunt by yourself." Gascoigne explained.

"But why?! I've been a part of this Order for five years! That should at least give me SOME merits!"

"Califax you need to trust me on this." I looked up at Master Gascoigne as if he ran over my dog. "Ugh…it's obvious that I can't argue with you." Gascoigne held his hand to his forehead, "Just stay inside or at the Church if you want to at least do something useful to help if you want. Now no more discussions." Gascoigne then turned around, placing his bucket hat over his head and walking on off. I looked up at Henryk, trying to ask him if he can do something about this. "Eh, sorry Califax. I kinda agree with Gascoigne on this one. There is a really good reason for you to not hunt alone, but…well…I don't think it's time yet to tell you." With that, Henryk rubbed my head, but before he ran off with Gascoigne, Henryk whispered into my ear, "If you really want to go on the Hunt without angering Gascoigne, find someone to partner up with." Henryk quickly winked at me with me returning the wink back. Next up, the Grand Cathedral!

"What do you mean there isn't anyone here to partner up with?!" With sheer awe, I looked up at the quintessential bastard, Alfred, himself.

"It's exactly as I told you Califax. There isn't anyone available to partner up with, let alone someone who wants to partner up with a stingy, over-enthusiast like yourself." He was making the vein on my head pop out more the more he spoke. "I mean heavens, Califax, you're a member of the Church, act more like it."

"Nnnnnngh…"

"And no pouting. It's undignified." Alfred turned around to continue with his data scriptures for the night. I started to walk away and muttered out, "Pretentious, Great-One brown-noser."

"I heard that." Alfred called out, making me stand up straight and walk even faster. Before I could even make it to the Grand Cathedral's massive, double doors, someone else opened them up from the other side. Walking in was someone who was wearing a dark brown, hoodie, leather jacket with an even heavier, white-fur-cloaked jacket over top of. The uniform quickly stuck in my mind as that outfit he was wearing belonged to the Tomb Prospectors. The Tomb Prospectors were people who trudged through the old city of Pthumeria with Master Lawrence. But something seemed off though…this person seemed way too young…actually…he seems to be in his early twenties like me. What caught my attention just as much though was what he was carrying around on his back. It looked like a sword that had bit of a back and forth curve near the tip of the blade, but…something just seemed more to it. He walked past me and continued on up the stone steps. Curious, I followed after him.

I watched as the young male walked over towards Alfred, completely taking him off guard, "Oh! Um…hello there. May I help yo-"

"I came to join the Church Order…" The male blurted out, interrupting Alfred. It was so hard for me not to laugh at Alfred's confused expression.

"Um…I-I see. So what is your na-" Alfred tried to speak again, but was again interrupted by the mysterious person, "Midia."

"Eh!...O-Okay, last na-"

"Don't have one." This Midia person continued. I could see Alfred clenching his teeth as light snorts came out from my nose from all of the laughter I'm trying to hold back. Alfred saw me and immediately smirked, "Oh my, well you came at the right time then Mr. Midia. Right now, we're in the middle of one of our hunts and we just have a person ready and willing to head on out with you." Alfred looked up at me, only displeased to see I was smiling brightly. I dashed on over to where the two were, giving a little bow, "Califax Medici, at your service!"

"Ngh…why do I even bother…" Alfred turned around, leaving me and Midia to converse.

"So, you're a Hunter?" Midia asked looking at with not much of an expression to work with. He seemed polite at least to ask.

"Mhm! Been one for five years now and I one day want to be a pastor like my Master, Gascoi-"

"Hm, you'll be perfect as a traveling companion then." Midia nodded his head and started to walk off towards the exit, making the finger I had up in confidence, limp down from the sudden interruption. "O-Oi! Where are you going?!" I called after, chasing Midia.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to kill some beasts." Midia responded.

"W-Well, I mean…shouldn't we prepare first?"

"Why on Earth do we need to do that? You have my brilliant mind. That's enough." O-Overconfident much, I thought to myself, hearing Midia speak. Or is he egocentric? Talk about a thin line between those two things.

It wasn't long until Midia and I were on the abandoned streets in Central Yharnam. It looks as if he's just walking around aimlessly though. Eh, I guess it's easy to past the time… "Soooo, Midia…"

"Hm?" Midia hummed out, not looking behind him at me. My eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if this was a good idea in the first place, "So um…any particular reason why you're joining the Church Order?"

"Uh…do I need a reason?" Midia tilted his head.

"Well uh, I guess not." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a little awkward with the conversation.

"May I ask what your reason is then?" Midia turned the tables. I looked down in silence for a little bit, "Well um…it sort of started when I was about Five years old…" Midia turned his head, seeming as if I got his attention. "One night, I got out of the house, wondering why my parents never wanted me to go out during that time. I was quick to find out why. Out of the blue, I was attacked by a feral dog who was trying to take a bit out of my little, toddler head. Just as sudden as the dog came, a Hunter came and saved my life. This man is my now assigned mentor and father figure, Gascoigne. Not only did he save me that one time, he was also very supportive with my dream to become a pastor just like him. So when I finally joined the Church Order, I followed him around trying to learn as much as I could from him before he finally decided to make me his apprentice." I looked up with a now delighted smile on my face, "That is my reason for being in the Church." Midia seemed to have at least listened to the whole story I told, just didn't exactly show a smile or a nod or anything, just saying, "Hmmm…interesting."

"So what about you?" I finally leaned over to ask Midia the question from before.

"I'm sorry but…my reason for joining the Church is a little personal…" Midia looked back forward with a more timid, but stern tone. I quickly understood and shut my mouth, moving to the side away from him some. When it became silent, we were both quick to realize that something was running right after us. "Get down!" I tackled Midia down to the ground, something leaping right over us. When we got a chance to look at the creature, it was drooling from its mouth and was furry all over its body. It looked completely like a were-wolf beast from Old Yharnam, but…something else seemed weird. This thing seemed to be wearing clothing that the normal civilians of Yharnam.

"What in the…" Me and Midia said in unison, just before the creature lunged at us again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With quick reaction, Midia pulled out his sword from behind, but like many of us Hunters' weapons, it has a second form to it. This one was unlike any I've ever seen before. The blade AND handle split apart into two separate sections, making the sword scale look like a bow. Speaking of, while the sword transformed, Midia pulled out an iron arrow and readied it up before shooting it right into the lunging beast, making it fly right past them. "Whoa! Nice reaction there Midia. Nice to know you're not all talk." Califax stood up onto his feet, slowly walking over towards the hopefully dead beast.

"Why on Earth would I have a reason to lie about my skills?..." Midia spoke rather bluntly. Califax leaned over the beast, "Oh good…it's dead."

"How do you know that?" Midia doubted.

"Well, considering the fact that the arrow end pierced right through his body and the heart is stuck on the pointed end…" Midia now looked along with Califax to see what Califax said was true. The arrow end pierced right through, sticking out of the upper middle part of it's with the heart on the end of arrow, completely ripped out from the beast's body. "Strange…usually the arrow just zips right through it. Hmph, must be having an off day." Midia commented with Califax giving him a look of surprised disbelief. He eventually ignored Midia's peculiar nature as he started to look over this creature. "That's…odd…" Califax stated. "Midia, do you know what this is that the creature is wearing?!" Midia walked over to the creature and ripped off a piece of the ripped up clothing that the beast was wearing and looked at it closely, "Hmmm…light fabric…" He tugged on the piece he took from both ends, "Tightly knitted together by what seems to be…" He then proceeded to taste and lightly nibbles on the cloth piece, "Leather lacing and some…well, blood of course, but this is the same kind of leather lacing used in stitching for your typical Yharnamite clothing!" I continued my narrowed gaze at Midia and slowly rubbed my own eyes, "Yes Midia…I already knew that since I sort of have the same shirt at home!" I yelled at the last couple words. "But…why would beasts be wearing clothing?" I thought out loud.

"If you please…" Midia lightly tugged on the piece of fabric he had again, "Huh…how odd."

"What? What is it Midia?"

"These tear marks on the fabric here. It's all unstrewn."

"Eh…what exactly does that mean?"

"It means, my dear, church lad that this fabric wasn't torn off by anything sharp like swords or, in this case, teeth. No no no, this fabric seems more worn out…stretched even."

"And your point being?"

"That clothing what the beast is wearing right there, he didn't get it off of one of its poor victims…it appears that the clothing belongs to the beast itself." What Midia said almost made my heart sink into my stomach. Now, letting my curiosity get the best of me, I looked over to closely inspect the creature itself. "No…" Upon closer observation, I noticed that this creature was definitely hairy like the were-wolves that me and Gascoigne took down, but it's body structure…it was more human like albeit a bit hunched. Even its facial features...it looks like that of a human male. "Oh my god…I need to report this to Alfred!" I stood up to my feet, taking Midia's hand, "Come on Midia!"

"Whoa!"

I ran as fast as I could all the way back to the Grand Cathedral, not really checking if Midia was keeping up. I bursted through the front doors panting heavily from exhaustion due to running non-stop. "Father Alfred! Father Alfred!" I called out over and over, running up the stone steps now. Many kinds of pastors, priests, and Church Hunters were all there, either reporting their killings or offering prayers. I even saw Gascoigne and Henryk to the side, watching as I continued to run all the way over to the Alfred. "What?! Califax?!" Alfred was rather shocked at how I came, yelling for his name. Without even thinking, I gripped the front of Alfred's robes, "Father Alfred! I just discovered something terrible!"

"Unhand me!" Alfred demanded. I finally realized what my hands were gripping on as I quickly released. "Now then…what is this so called terrible thing you discovered?" Alfred requested. I looked behind to see Midia standing about a couple feet back, away from me. Returning my gaze to Alfred, I gave him my answer, "Wh-While I was out Hunting with Midia, we were attacked by a beast! We killed it but-"

"Oh lovely, you killed it. Nothing so terrible about that, it is your JOB after all." Alfred chuckled, making some of the other pastors in the room chuckle as well.

"Th-That's not all!" I continued, "Me and Midia noticed that the creature was wearing Yharnamite clothing."

"Obviously ripped from one of its victims." Alfred debunked.

"But Father Alfred, it had the face of a human!" The room immediately went silent. A couple muffled mutters could be heard from the sides from different groups of pastors talking amongst themselves. I even saw that Gascoigne and Henryk were looking right at me with shocked expressions. Looking back at Alfred, I noticed that his expression changed. From his usual, calm demeanor, it had a look of disgust and light anger. "What did you say?..." Alfred started.

"I-I said…" I stuttered.

"You said it had a HUMAN face?!" My eyes widened in fear, looking up at Alfred as he pointed his hand at me, "Seize him! This Hunter has gone mad with Blood Rage and killed an innocent!" Alfred accused. What?! Blood Rage?! What was he talking about?! It wasn't long until two Executioners, all donned in white robes like Alfred was, as they were trying to drag me away, "No! Wait! Stop!" I pleaded, my feet skidding along the floor, "I'm telling the truth! It was a beast with a human face!" I looked over at Master Gascoigne and Henryk who were about to step in, but another voice echoed throughout the Grand Cathedral's hall.

"He's the telling the truth…" Midia stood before Alfred now, taking one knee before him.

"Aaaah…the new one." Alfred spoke before waving his hand, "Take him too." One of the Executioners was about to take Midia like me, but he didn't stand for this. Midia took out his weapon while kicking the back of the Executioner's knee before holding the sword's blade up to the Executioner's throat. "What is this madness?! Have you gone mad too?!" Alfred accused, "You will be burned for this!"

"Yeah…that seems to be what you Church people do best…" Midia insulted, holding the blade a little more tighter to the Executioner's throat he had it to.

"What did you say you heretic?!" Alfred confronted. At this point, the Executioner's who were dragging me away stopped in their tracks. Midia seemed to have taken a deep breathe, looking like he was trying to calm himself before he spoke. " "Father" Alfred…if you're going to kill this boy in the first place for killing an innocent, then take me in his place. I was the one that killed this supposed "civilian"?" Alfred was taken aback by how Midia owned up to this. "But I will tell you right now "Father" Alfred…that thing I killed…was not human…at all odds, it probably was once human."

"Tch! I have no time to waste on the drabble of someone who's also gone mad with Blood Rage!" Alfred accused Midia as well, only making Midia chuckle, much to Alfred's shock. " "Father" Alfred…If I was wrought with Blood Rage then this Executioner here at my blade would've already been dead…and in a certain case, maybe even you too…"

"Is that a threat?!" Alfred called out ferociously.

"Take it as you will…but as far as it shows right now, I am in control of my actions, showing that I have not lost my mind…And in addition, I too saw what this boy claims to have seen, therefor…He's not under a Blood Rage either…" All of the pastors looked at Alfred now, who was completely off guard. Master Gascoigne and Master Henryk were not too happy, especially since Alfred was about to condemn someone who was innocent to death. And that someone is me!

"Release him." Master Gascoigne called out to the Executioners, who were hesitant in doing so. "Release him NOW!" Master Gascoigne now yelled out, making them finally drop me as Henryk came over to retrieve me and bring me to the side with him and Master Gascoigne. Now it was just Alfred and Midia in the midst of this heated confrontation. "…So…what is it that you're trying to say?" Alfred spoke to Midia in a more calm tone, but there was still a sense of malice behind his words. Midia released his sword from the Executioner's throat and kicked him to the side so he could finish his talk with Alfred, one on one. "What I'm trying to say is, that the source of these creatures, they weren't born this way…They were created this way." An uproar has now started between each of the pastors inside the Church, making it hard for Alfred to keep up his demeanor, "What exactly are you implying young one?"

"Exactly as it sounds…these creatures, these… "Beasts" that we've been fighting…they were all once humans." The hall became even more filled with enraged voices and cursing.

"You must have some imagination…" Alfred shook his head at Midia, smirking right back at him, "This is not your usual, night-time fairy tale boy."

"But it's true…And it's all thanks to what your Tomb Prospectors found in the Pthumerian Labyrinth."

"Wh-What?" Alfred stepped back some.

"The Pthumerian Labyrinth…whatever it was your Masters brought back is the thing that's causing all of this. But why am I telling you…you already know this." Midia smirked at the now pale faced Alfred with everyone's looks now gazing up upon him. After clearing his throat, Alfred stated, "I will pray upon this and think…" Before retreating from the crowd to the back rooms of the Grand Cathedral, leaving an awkward silence for everyone to resume what they were doing before.

Midia returned over to where me and my Masters were. I looked up at him and said, "Thanks…you really saved me there." Midia smiled at me and shook his finger, "Next time, when you're trying to tell someone about things like this, keep calm. It'll save your life without me having to do anything about it."

"But child, is it true what you said?" Gascoigne asked Midia. Midia nodded.

"But wait…what exactly was it that was in the Labyrinths? And what did Alfred mean by a Blood Rage?" I kept asking.

"Well…seems like I got some explaining to do." Midia sat down and against the stone, marble walls.

"It seems like we do too…" Gascoigne admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Master Gascoigne, why was Father Alfred acting like that? I-I'm so confused. Blood Rages? What the hell is that even?!" I was freaking out, now being in Master Gascoigne's house with him standing in front of me and Master Henryk and Midia sitting on the nearby chairs. Master Gascoigne sent Viola and Amelia upstairs so that we all could talk without having to worry or even frighten little Amelia.

"Califax…Have you ever heard of the Hunters of Hunters?" Master Gascoigne asked.

"What? Th-The Hunters of Hunters?" I stammered. Master Gascoigne proceeded to look over at Midia now, "Do you know?" Midia looked up at Master Gascoigne.

"Yes…the Hunters of Hunters is a special Guild of Hunters that only accepts the most skillful of them…" Midia began to explain.

"And you know this how?..." Gascoigne questioned even more, "The Hunter of Hunters is a group that's only known among Hunters from the Workshop Branch. And from what Califax told me about you, you just recently joined the Church Branch…What's your story?" Midia continued to stare up at Gascoigne, but then proceeded to finish the question that he was answering, "These kinds of Hunters, as the Guild says, Hunts other Hunters."

"Wh-Why would they do something like that? Aren't we here to protect people from these beasts?" I tried to reason out an understanding.

"Every single one of us who joins the Hunters wants to do that, yes." Master Gascoigne eyed over at me, "However…the Blood Rage can change people's minds…" I stepped back a little bit from Master Gascoigne, and forced out was being kept as a fear-filled lump in my throat, "Wh-What is the Blood Rage?..."

"The Blood Rage," Master Gascoigne started, "Is a side effect that Hunters gain if the urge to kill overtakes them…it happens when a Hunter is overexposed to the sensation of the spilling of blood, the disemboweling of entrails…the lust-filled cheer of hearing the screams or howls of their victims…" My heart sank after each word from Master Gascoigne. This is what awaits a Hunter who continues going as should for the good of Humanity?...To be left clouded by the thoughts of killing and forget the difference between man and beast?... "But wait, Master, you've been Hunting for about dozens of years longer than me. How were you able to fight back the Blood Rage?"

"Two things my young apprentice." Master Gascoigne spoke as he held up two fingers. "One, do not be simple-minded. If we are able to gain Insight about our world's and Gods' knowledges, that will be able to aid in keeping back the lust to kill. Second,"

"It's always nice to have a companion with ya to remind you of your humanity." Henryk spoke then nodded at the both of us.

"Even so Califax…I'm afraid that sometimes even these things won't be able to save you." Master Gascoigne sighed out.

"What do you mean?..." My lips quivered slightly.

"They're feeling the effects of Blood Rage too…" Midia finally spoke up, crossing his arms.

"What?!" I quickly looked over at Midia in disbelief before looking back at my Masters, "B-Both of you?!" Neither Master Gascoigne or Henryk could look me in the eye.

"That is why the Hunters of Hunters exists…to eliminate those who have lost their paths, and give them a peaceful end…" Gascoigne was able to mutter out. "And now you…" His attention turned over to Midia, "Again, you've only just joined the Hunters, yet you know just about as much as us veterans do…why is that?" Midia looked back up towards Master Gascoigne before finally sighing, "I guess I could trust you lot to keep a secret…" He stood up and walked to the center of the room, finally pulling his hood off to show his face. "It all started while I was just a little Yharnamite…"

"I was very active as a wee lad, always longing for adventure with my friends. However, it seemed as if me and my friends' adventurous natures took a turn for the worse when we decided to explore Central Yharnam…before we could even look for a minute, without hesitation, the sound of a gatling gun could be heard off in the distance before bullets rained through every orifice of my friends, their lifeless bodies falling to the floor and their blood splattered across my body. The only reason why I was able to survive was only due to this lamp I bumped into. When I did, a bright flash happened, transporting me to somewhere I've never even been before. All around me I could see gravestones and in front of me, a path that led up to a wooden, work shed. Beneath my feet, I noticed a stone, a red ruby-like one. It's shine allured me, but as soon as I picked it up I was transported again. The place looked like Yharnam, my good old home, yet again, I noticed something was different…it was if this place was incomplete. Bits of places where houses I know should be were just replaced with white, barren space…Like this place was some kind of stitched up memory of what was believed Yharnam should look like. Before I knew it, I was confronted by this heavily cloaked person with some kind of mini-pack slung behind him. He told me he was a friend and I believed him. Thankfully, he was what he said he was and I spent years wandering with him through the weird, alternate world of Yharnam, as he later told me it was called, 'The Hunters' Nightmare'…Over these years, I grew to call this man my master, my friend. He never told me his name, but…I never questioned him one bit since he taught me everything I needed to survive, but also everything I need to know about the Hunters, new and old. We eventually found a way to send me back to the Yharnam I knew and love, but as a parted gift, he gave me this…" Midia held out his sword, "This trick weapon that turns into a bow-blade that fires specially made arrows that only I know how to make, thanks to him…Once I returned, I vowed that I would come back to him and free him from that Nightmare, once I become as strong as the Great Ones themselves…" He then slowly put his trick weapon away and let out the remaining air he had from his lungs before breathing in again to look back up at all of us.

"Wh-Whoa…" Was all I could say as a response.

"Do you really expect us to believe such a farfetched story?" Henryk blurted out.

"No, no I didn't expect you to," Midia admitted. "All I expect is that you trust me to stay and give you aid in your time of need."

"Master?..." I looked up at Gascoigne as if he was the one who held Midia's destiny in his own hands. After looking down in deep thought for a moment, he spoke again to Midia, "I will trust you to help Califax in his hunts against the Beasts…However, if I hear that you let him die when there was something you could do about it, nothing," He was now face to face, eye to eye, with Midia, "And I mean nothing…will save you from my righteous wrath…" Midia stared back into the menacing eyes of my Master, only giving a confident nod in response. "Good," Master Gascoigne leaned back, giving both of them some space, "Then we are at a mutual agreement."

Seeming like the Great Ones had a sense of timing; the front door of Gascoigne's house was knocked on. Being the man of the house, Gascoigne allowed us to rest in the living area while he went to answer it. Opening the door, standing before him was a messenger, donning the robes of the Church with a patch on the left side of his chest resembling the crest of the Executioners, "Tch…what does Alfred want this time?" Gascoigne sneered.

"FATHER Alfred requests your appearance along with the appearances of Henryk, and the two boys as well." The messenger responded with a rather pompous attitude.

"Well you can tell his 'Royal' latrine that if he wants to see us, he can bring his own powdered, holy water dipped ass here himself." Gascoigne insulted, making the messenger have a sneer of disgust, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say 'Requested'? I mean 'Demanded'." The messenger smirked. Master Gascoigne looked like he was going to burst a bolt, but he quickly calmed himself and smiled lightly, "Very well then. We'll go."

"Heh, I'm glad that even YOU can see reason." The messenger chuckled.

"Just…have a fun time telling 'Father' Alfred about your broken arm."

"Huh? What broken arm?" The messenger tilted his head quizzically as Gascoigne tightly gripped the man's right arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The messenger threw the double doors of the Grand Cathedral open, screaming in agony as he fell to the floor, his right arm completely bent backwards from how it's supposed to bend. Walking in from behind his groveling body was Master Gascoigne, followed by Master Henryk, me, and Midia. Father Alfred wasn't exactly pleased with what he was seeing. I could see the menacing glare he gave to Master Gascoigne as the two were now face to face. "So…what exactly is so important that you couldn't come down to my house and face me yourself?" Master Gascoigne challenged Father Alfred. Father Alfred nodded to the side as two of his Executioners brought in a wounded man who seemed to have both of his legs ripped off. I studied medicine and the human anatomy under the Church Order, and I could tell right off the bat this man wasn't going to last night. From where they bandaged his legs, the white wraps were already fully stained in his own blood.

"Alright boy, tell these four men what you told me." Father Alfred commanded from the dying man in a very harsh tone. The man seemed to be scared out of his life, hesitating to speak. Master Gascoigne was about to yell again at Father Alfred, possibly at his tone, but I quickly calmed Master with a pat on his shoulder. I walked over and kneeled down in front of the man, "Sir…please, tell me what you've told Master Alfred." I held the man's hand in both of my own, bowing my head, "I think we both know of your depleting life-line, but trust me, if you give us what you're meaning to tell us, the Great Ones will welcome you with open arms." A smile soon came over my face, seeming as if this calmed the panicked man. I looked back to see the proud smile of my Master as he looked at Father Alfred through his peripheral, "See that Alfred? This boy knows how to be a better man of the church than you do." I looked back to the man, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Th-There were...hundreds of them. Over near the entryways of the Southeastern side of Yharnam, where Old Yharnam lies, a legion of those Beasts attacked the Church Hunters who were stationed there…Ngh…" The man clenched up from the pain of his wounds as I continued to hold his hand, "What happened to everyone sir?" I tried to ask.

"They were…" His mouth closed tightly along with his eyelids before opening them both once more, "I was the only one who made it out…barely as you can see, before reinforcements came from Central Yharnam...As I was being carried back to here, I could see, in the midst of the crowd of Beasts and Hunters fighting, a massive, horned creature with a giant right arm, smashing through the Church Hunters like they were nothing. That…that's all I can tell…" When the man finished, he began to cough up blood into his other hand, gripping the one I had in my own hands. "Thank you for this information son of Yharnam…you will now be able to pass on with a clear conscious and join those in the realm of the Great Ones." I told the man, a smile stretching across his own face, "Bless you…young lad of the church…" Then the man's eyes slowly closed.

I stood up from beside his body and called over two churchmen who were overlooking the conversation, "This man completed a very important mission at the cost of his life. See to it that he is buried alongside the other Heroes of Yharnam." I ordered. The two churchmen bowed and grabbed the now lifeless body of the man before running off. "So I'm guessing this is why you called us here, Father Alfred?" I looked up to Father Alfred, knowing that I must've punched a nerve since he was glaring at me with menace-filled eyes. "Yes and no." Father Alfred answered. "I called Father Gascoigne and Henryk here to deal with the legion in the South East. You and the new one over there, Califax, have a different mission up in the North West."

"What?! You're just sending Master Gascoigne and Master Henryk there?!" I lashed out, forgetting my place.

"Don't bust a vein, Califax. I've already sent men ahead to deal with this. Your masters are the reinforcements." Alfred looked on back to the Grand Cathedral's main altar, where on it laid a massive, animal-like skull. "You and the outsider will be dealing with a plague uprising in the North Western village. Your mission: execute those who have succumbed to Beast-Hood. Understand?" He looked over to me and Midia, not turning his head fully. Being a follower of the church and those who lead it, I bowed in front of Alfred, "I understand." Midia just looked up and nodded to Father Alfred.

"Alright then, you two may go now." With Father Alfred's "blessings", as I would call it, me and Midia stood up and began to walk out. I shared a quick glance with Master Gascoigne, who merely smiled back at me, telling me that everything will be fine.

Before me and Midia could walk out through the main, cathedral doors a voice called out, "Califax." I turned to see none other than Vicar Amelia, my heart immediately spiking up a notch. "L-Lady Vicar!" I quickly bowed to her, face flushed red. I could hear Midia snickering beside me, making me feel even more embarrassed at the situation. "Wh-What do I owe for this confrontation?" I leaned back up, trying to hide my blush.

"I saw what you did with for that man Califax." Sh-She saw that?! I thought to myself, my heart slowly sliding into my stomach. "The posture, the demure, the radiance," Each word she spoke felt an arrow piercing right into my chest from the Great Ones themselves! "The way how you handled the situation, it's as if you're already a Father, Califax. It's as if I was blinded by the light that shone off your faithfulness to the Church Order's cause. I was really blown away." With this Vicar Amelia bowed to me in return! Sh-She complimented me?! This is a sign from the Great Ones as I know it, rewarding me for my faithfulness! Aaaaaamen! "A-Ahem…thank you very much Lady Vicar. I am most honored." I humbly bowed with her though, in the need to keep my composure. I could feel that Midia was dying in the background behind me since I can hear his snickering and could see that he was holding himself up on the wall beside us. "Now then, I must take my leave. Califax." She bowed to me. "L-Lady Vicar." I bowed once more seeing her turn and leave.

Finally having the moment, my eyes narrowed to the sound of Midia's laughter, "Oh god haha! Califax, I didn't know what you were trying to hide more, the ego in your head or the snake in your pants. It's as clear as the holy writing on these church walls, you want to get with that Vicar!" I quickly elbowed Midia in the gut, making him grunt in slight pain before anyone could hear him, "T-Touche…" He replied, gasping out while I pulled him by the back of his Tomb Cloak and dragging him out of the Grand Cathedral. "C'mon, we got a mission to do." I spoke, still a little sour about his teasing.


End file.
